The Adventures of Our Champion
by AllisonFateMalfoy
Summary: Unable to continue living in London, Alice returns to Underland, in search of a new life.
1. Intro

"Alice, dear? What troubles you so?"

My mother put her hand on my shoulder, turning me towards her.

"It's nothing mother, just a bit uneasy from the storm" I said turning back to the window. The rain gently pats the window, making a soft hypnotic rhythym. The clouds were dark and thunderous, a flash of lightning a bit of ways away.

The sudden light startled me, making me jerk back slightly. I sighed and turned back to reading my book. I looked up just enough to see my mother reaching out to me.

She gently pushed the stray strands of hair out of my face to behind my ear."Do you honestly think a mother doesn't notice when her daughter is upset?" She traced her fingertips down my jaw and to my chin, lifting my head so our eyes meet. "What _is_ troubling you?"

I tightened my jaw and pulled back. "Mother, if I told you, you wouldn't understand. You would say I am mad for thinking up something as impossible as it seems." My eyes drifted back out the window.

My mother took a quick breath and built up enough muchness to ask me, "may I show you something?"

Out of curiosity, I found myself looking back at my mother. "That certainly depends. Is it pleasant?"

She sighed and took my hands, "come with me." She stood, pulling me along behind her.

I reluctantly followed her out of the drawing room, unaware of the surprise ahead of me.


	2. The Key

Mother led me upstairs and to the locked room at the end of the hall.

"Mother? What are we doing here? You told me to never enter this room."

She sighed in frustration and reached far down into her pocket. She pulled out a very small key and a small bottle of liquid, she handed both to me.

I had only seen these once before, that I can remember, I swallowed. "Mother? What's going on?"

"Alice, darling, I know everything. This key", she pointed to it. "Unlocks this door. And when you enter, I ask you not to panic."

I gave her a sideways glance and unlocked the door. The door slowly creaked open, into a black abyss, or just a very dark room.

"Alice, listen to me, before you go in there, I want you to know that all I want is your happiness." Before I could answer, she pushed me.

Then, to my surprise, I was falling down a rabbit hole, the one that takes me to Underland. Instead of screaming, I laughed. 'How wonderful! Mother wants me to go back to Underland!' I thought happily as I crashed through the floor and landed on the ceiling. Then everything literally flipped upside down. A small dress floated down right behind me, I grinned big and undressed. I drank all the contents of the bottle I received from Mother. I coughed then I shrunk, I ran to the now perfect side dress and put it on. I spun. Perfect! I left the key on the ground so now I didn't need to grow. I picked it up along with some Upelkuchen, for later on. I dragged my normal dress to the door, I was shaking so badly from excitement that I nearly missed the keyhole.

After I entered and yanked my dress through the door, I ate one bite of Upelkuchen and I was my right proper size again. Then I got dressed, leaving out my corset and stockings of course.

I looked around me smiling brightly, I finally had returned home.


	3. Reunited at Last

**A/N Hey! This is my first author's note. So sorry for not updating in a few days and like, having such short chapters. I promise I will update more :D ~AFM P.S. Hatter finally makes and appearance, please enjoy and review! **

I looked around, it was, what I believed, midnight. Perfect. Now I won't attract nearly as much attention.

Using my instincts, I followed the path to the windmill. The very same where Hatter and I reunited. My Hatter.

I stopped at the clearing to my destination. My legs nearly gave out from under me, I stumbled to the tea tables, steadying myself on the edge. I smiled at the lovely, familiar, contrasting tea set strewn about. I walked along the table towards Hatter's throne, running the tips of my fingers along the silky ivory tablecloth. I moved my hand onto the chair. I've always admired this chair, almost as much as his hat. But never as much as the man that wore the hat. I proudly set myself down in his place. After looking looking across the tables, I closed my eyes. What wonderful memories.

"A-Alice?"

My eyes flashed open to see a pair of beautiful green eyes gazing at me. Hatter stood at the opposite end, his whole body shaking as he clutched his favorite teapot to his chest.

"Hatter." Now I was shaking, struggling to contain myself. I didn't need to force myself to smile at my beloved friend, for I found it hard not to. My heart pounded just seeing him, what was this strange sensation? Could it be...? No, the would be insanity.

Within a swift beat of my heart, Hatter threw the teapot down and charged at me. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the impact that never came. To my surprise, he had wrapped his arms around me, embracing me warmly.

He suddenly pulled back, I filled with disappointment, I didn't want to let go just yet. Just looking into his now yellow eyes I could see his confusion rising. Then he stammered "A-Alice! W-What are you d-doing h-here? H-How on earth did y-you get h-here?" his eyes darkened slightly. I knew that if I didn't stop him soon,he would fall helplessly into one of his wild rantings.

"Hatter! Calm down!" I took both sides of his face in my hands, as I did in Salazen Grum.

He hesitated, then nodded "I'm fine." He closed his eyes then took a deep breath, and reopened his, once again, green eyes. "It's you. It's really you. Where have you been for all of these years?"

I let go of his face and lowered my hands to smooth out the wrinkles in my dress. "Exploring the world, completing my father's unfinished business."

"Yes! Of course! Come! Come inside! You must tell me all about it!" He began dragging me past the windmill, but to a curious cottage hidden quite well behind it.

He threw open the door and stepped back bowing slightly. "Milady" he gave me a gap-toothed grin, welcoming me.

I don't care where I was, as long as he was with me.


	4. Daydreams

I smiled and stepped inside, he followed close behind. "Oh, it's so lovely!" I looked around, what a darling home! No doubt from it's quirky yet warm style it was Hatter's.

The outside seemed rather elegant and subtle, but never judge a book by it's cover. As soon as I walked in, a delicious scent of vanilla and cinnamon swept over me. I inhaled deeply, drinking in the enchanting fragrance. When I looked around, I had clearly mistook the size of the house, it was actually quite grand. I noticed that where we stood was the living room. To the right side, there was a pale green chaise. Near it, rested a much deeper red one, it looked much more comfortable than the other. Next to it, an end table stood with a lamp. The lamp was made of brass and a lacy blue lampshade covered it quite appropriately. A wooden coffee table was centered in front of both couches, sitting over a very complex-patterned violet rug. Clearly as mismatched as his tea set, I couldn't help but smile. A fireplace was alive with a a cozy looking fire lit up the room on the opposite side next to a bookshelf full of Underlandian books.

Hatter snaked past me and stood in the center, then he turned to me grinning. "Do you like it?"

Before I could answer, a cold breeze from the night flew in. It gave me deep shivers, I rubbed my arms, I was completely covered in goosebumps.

Hatter looked at me momentarily confused, then he quickly caught on. "Oh pardon me, it is quite chilly in here. Allow me." He made his way back and closed the door, locking it.

I was completely amazed by his splendid household, I didn't notice his arm now around my waist, leading me to the red couch.

"I adore your home" I smiled up at him, he stopped, now smiling down at me, his emerald eyes sparkled with content.

"I am so happy it reaches your standards. Now if you'd please, sit!" He took my hand and guided me to sit down. "Now, just make yourself comfy. Would you care for some tea?"

"Yes, thank you."

He hurried off to the kitchen happily, the door swung closed behind him. I heard water running and dishes clanking. I got up and wondered to the fireplace. I gazed across the mantle, an assortment of picture were littered across it. A few pictures of our friends, then a great quantity was of Hatter and I. If I had known he cared so much about me, I would have stayed. I picked one up. This particular picture, was of me fast asleep in Hatter's arms when I was a little girl, this picture had to be my favorite above all. I sighed gratefully and drifted into one of my famous daydreams.

What I'd give for another chance like that.


	5. Tea

"That one is my absolute favorite." said the wonderfully familiar voice from behind me.

"Hm?" I caught the sight of red tangled hair out of the corner of my eye. He was less than a foot away looking over my shoulder at the same picture I was fantasizing about.

"I remember that day, you were so worn out. You nearly fell out of your chair!" I set the photo down. I thought of myself falling out of my chair and Hatter leaping over the table to catch me, I barely held back a giggle.

He chuckled, "yes, it was a peculiar sight. But I don't regret it for a second." Hatter got a wild look in his eye. "Let me give you a little demonstration" and with that, he swept me off my feet. Hatter carried me over to the couch like a princess. I blushed redder than a rose. He sat down with me in his lap, I'm almost positive he could hear my heart thudding.

"My proper-sized Alice, how I've missed you." He then slid me off and held me next to him. His arms wrapped around me, my head on his shoulder, it was almost too much to handle without swooning.

"So my dear, tell me about your travels!" He let out a giggle, "I can hardly stand the suspense" and if I didn't know better, I could have sworn he blushed.

I grinned excitedly "alright". Then I told him of both my adventures of both land and sea.

I noticed his rapidly changing eye color. Every color they changed to, was the very same mood of the story. His facial expressions were pretty spot on, too. Just watching his adorable eyes gave me shivers to the bone.

After I finished, we sat in silence for a few moments. A very appropriate time to tell him my true feelings towards him.

"Hatter? Can I tell you something?" I nervously played with his fingers, biting on the inside of my bottom lip.

"By all means, Alice!" the teapot whistled. "Oh, hold that thought, pet." He unbound his arms from me and rushed to the kitchen.

I sighed in disappointment. 'Perhaps not right now.'

Hatter returned with a china tea set and scones on a tray.

"Here you are!" He handed me a cup and poured a generous amount of tea into it. "So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Hm?" I looked up at his expecting green eyes. "Oh, it isn't important." I fiddled with my untouched tea. His eyes dimmed gold.

"Alice?" Hatter sat down next to me, he put his hand on my leg, making my heart skip a beat. He leaned closer, "if I did something, dearest, please tell me. And for whatever reason it is, I'm sorry" he brushed the hair back from out of my face. My eyes were already swollen with tears.

"Oh, Alice! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! I'm so sorry! Please don't cry!" His eyes melted to deep blue from guilt. He took my face in his hands and wiped away my tears with his thumbs. "Please forgive me" he said with hope and anguish, he has always been purely angelic.

I took his hands from my face and kissed his palms. "You didn't do anything. I'm sorry, Tarrant." He petrified, he was frozen. He stared deep into my eyes, his faded back to green, thank goodness. This was the first time I had ever addressed him by his proper name.

"You have nothing to apologize for, it was rude of me to leave at such an unsuitable time. Please, continue."

I took a deep breath, I had been anticipating for the longest time. And now was my chance.


	6. Confessions

"Hatter...I.." I trailed off biting my lip and looking away.

"Tarrant, if you'd please. I like the way it sounds from your lips." He said as he took my cheek in his hand, my eyes fell back onto his anxious face, he really seemed like he wanted to know.

Without thinking, I pressed my lips to his. He let out a soft gasp and jerked back slightly, but he didn't break our lip lock. I slipped my hand around his neck and got a fist full of curls, those wonderful red curls. Then he surprised me by coiling his arms around my middle and pulled me onto his lap. He made the kiss even more wanton. The slightest touch by him made me melt, but kissing him? I nearly fainted. Then I drew back, separating our lips altogether. 'What am I doing? Tarrant is my best friend!'

"Alice, dear, what's amiss?" his eyes were a delicious plum color, with tiny specks of amber.

I climbed off his lap with my hand over my mouth and sat as far as I could from him.

"What is it, lass?"

"I'm sorry." I stared off into space while I watched my tea. I leaned back with my eyes closed.

He must have confused my resting with me feeling ill. He rewound his hands around me, then he blushed when he realized he was wrong. He swallowed and let go, his eyes fell onto his fidgeting hands in front of him. I sighed and took them carefully. His gaze trailed up to mine.

"Tarrant, I can't stand it. I need to let you know I love you." I kissed him once more, he sat frozen. I tore away and stood. "I should be on my way..."

He grabbed my hand, "and where do you think you're going, love?" He smiled lovingly.

I shrugged "I haven't decided yet. Exploring, I suppose." I started to swiveled in the other direction.

He nodded, "may I ask you something?" he got up as well.

"Yes, anything." I spun back around.

"Do you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Do you really love me?" He squeezed my hand.

I exhaled "of course I do. I never thought I could love anyone, well any man. I was horribly mistaken, I couldn't love anyone more than you."

His lips crashed to mine yanking me towards him, it would almost seem like he was hungry by the amount of passion he had put into this action. When he pulled back, he smiled "and neither could I."

I blushed, "w-well I think I should be on my way." My legs nearly gave out. Luckily, he caught me.

"I don't think your in the correct predicament for that, deary. You need to rest." He swept me off my feel and carried me upstairs.

He blushed and stuttered "do y-you h-have a place t-to stay now that y-you h-have returned?"

I shook my head "I'm afraid not."

He then spun around "oh! Well where were you hoping?" he stopped in front of a door.

"I don't want to be anywhere else" I nuzzled his neck.

Tarrant beamed and set me down for a brief second to open the door then h held me once more.

The room looked like it belonged to a little girl. I recognized some stuffed animals and a couple paintings of a young artist I have known my whole life.

"This was my room, wasn't it?"

He nodded. "You came to visit all the time, so one day I surprised you by turning my guest bedroom into your room. I didn't want to change a thing since you left. I love this room, it seems so... Alice." he carried me to the bed and laid me down. "You should sleep, I'll check in on you in a while." He turned and I caught his sleeve. He looked at me over his shoulder, then he looked at my hand then back at me. "Yes?"

"Don't leave. Please." I moved my hand down and intertwined our fingers. He grinned lazily at me and pulled up a chair next to my bed. "No." I scooted away from him leaving a space next to me. "I don't want to be alone."

He understood and removed his hat, along with his coat and shoes. I looked happily up at him when he finally laid with me. Tarrant faced me, we were lost in each other's eyes. I reached up and pinched my arm.

His eyes rapidly turned gold. "Don't do that!" He grabbed my hand. "I don't like you hurting yourself."

I laughed, "I was making sure this isn't a dream."

"If anything," he kissed my forehead, "this is a dream come true."

I moved closer and he held me. "Rest now, my darling" he whispered.

I yawned and drifted to sleep.

I never want this to end.


	7. Nightmares

_"I don't care, you don't humiliate me in public!" Hamish shoved me into the wall._

_"Stop! That hurts! Don't touch me!" He drove his nails into my arm. I yelped "ow! No! Stop!"_

_He released me then slapped me across the face. "You do not disrespect a lord, husband or not!" _

_The blow made me fall helplessly to the ground, I hurried and got back onto my feet._

_He kicked me in the side making me go right back down. He placed his foot on my calf, he put weight on it. I screamed on the top of my lungs trying to free myself of my attacker. He kept going until an unpleasant crunch was heard._

_"No! No! No! No! No!" I sobbed while I struggled for dear life._

"Alice, dear! Wake up!"

My eyes flashed open, Tarrant was gripping my shoulders lightly, but urgently.

"Alice! Are you alright? You were screaming." Tarrant looked me over, I've never seen him so worried and concerned. "What happened?"

I sat up and held my head in my hands. He sat up and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Tell me what happened."

I turned to him, "where's the bathroom?"

He inhaled sharply. "To the right, second door."

I got up walked to my door, I closed it behind me and staggered the rest of the way there. I opened it and slipped inside.

Luckily, there was a full-body mirror inside. I glanced back at the door. 'He knows better than to peep.' I undressed with the door open. I threw my dress to the ground and looked at myself. Dark purple bruises tinted my skin everywhere. I sighed and turned, even more on my backside. 'I wonder if he noticed them at all?'

The very moment I heard a gasp from the doorway. 'He had now.' I whipped my head forward. Tarrant stand there mouth open and staring. I quickly covered myself with my dress, blushing intensely.

His eyes darkened to orange and he approached me. "Le' meh see." He stopped just a two feet from me.

I slowly lowered my dress, sweat trickled down my face, lip quivering. His eyes turned scarlet. "Wha' the hell hap'nd to yeh?" He clenched his hands into fists, his voice deepened by an octave. "Some'on di' this to yeh. Who?"

I dropped my head and hugged myself. "I don't want to talk about it" I managed to say, but with a uneasy voice.

He lifted my chin softer than I would have expected "I do."

I sighed and redressed. "It's a long, rather repulsive story."

"Tell meh anyway."

I exhaled unevenly "you need to calm down first, then meet me in my room." he sighed and agreed.


	8. Explanation

I walked into my room and closed the door. I took a seat at my window. The sun was just beginning to rise. 'I don't know how I'm going to tell him. It's almost too painful to think about.' I sucked in my breath and held back tears.

A soft knock on my door pulled my back to reality. "Alice?"

"Come in."

Tarrant opened the door and entered, he shut it behind him. His eyes weren't red anymore, but yellow with his powerful emotions. He walked over to me and sat down crisscross in front of me, our eyes met. He looked... like he was a child... so innocent and only wanting to help.

I took a deep breath. He slipped his hand on top of mine, a small gesture of reassurance, but he was frowning. "Now will you tell me?"

I nodded. "It all started after I returned to the Aboveland. Before I returned to Underland, I was at my engagement party." His eyes turned red before I could blink.

"Engagement party?" He frowned, his eyes were the darkest red I have ever seen, as red as blood, he was literally about to explode. "Who dare ask for yeh'r 'and b'fore meh?"

I blushed furiously, "pardon?"

He covered his mouth, he was blushing just as much as I. "Oop. Did I just say tha' ou' loud?" His eyes faded back to gold. "Can you tell me more?" His wonderful lisp had returned instead of his thick accent.

I nodded again. "So after Hamish-"

I was interrupted by his mad giggling. "Hamish?" He laughed uncontrollably "what a dreadful name! He even sounds horrible."

I half smiled "he is. And the worse part..." I held back tears, my right hand ,almost as a reflex, flew to my left one, squeezing it. He hesitated looking up at me, then to my hands. He removed my right hand from my left, I braced myself, he stared. "My mother accepted."

My diamond ring sparkled, he took a shaky breath trying not to burst. "And you didn't want to? This was your mother's doings?"

I nodded once, "a forced marriage. It wasn't my choice."

"So," his eyes slid back into red, the dark red, sliding up my sleeve to reveal big brown and purple bruises "that scum di' this to yeh?"

I bit my lip, my silence giving him his answer. I couldn't hold back my tears any longer, my hands shot up to my face and covered myself, muffling my sobs. My whole body shook furiously while my eyes blurred with my tears.

He inhaled sharply "I'm sorry this happened to you, is there anything I can do to help?" He gently rubbed my back where he knew I wasn't hurt.

I shook my head, and I managed to say "a-and th-then... I-I h-heard h-him t-talking t-to a m-man o-on c-certain 'business', th-they w-were h-having a d-debate." I choked on my next sentence, unable to say it. I sobbed after every other word, I melted from my place onto the floor where Tarrant sat. I curled up into a shaky ball of Alice.

He pulled me into his arms. "what about?" He asked in a serious tone.

I swallowed "h-he's planning on h-hiring someone t-to murder m-me! He has lost all interest in me and he's seeing other women. But yet he scolds me for even glancing at another man. Apparently, he can't be with the women if his wife is in the way." I cried out and threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

He stroked my hair, shushing me. "Why would he marry you just to go off with other women? And why wouldn't he want you?"

"I am too imaginative and easily distracted. He told me he would prefer a more rational wife."

"I would be more than happy for a wife as wonderful as you." He kissed my cheek.

I smiled and wiped my tears away. I took a deep breath and squirmed free, I got up and sat on my bed, lacing my boots up.

"Where are you going now?" He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Out."

"Where ever you go, I will follow."

I shook my head "just a walk."

"I'll come with!" he got up quickly and put his hat, shoes and jacket back on in a flash. "In the condition you are, I hate the idea of you going outside unprotected by a certain Hatter." He took my hand and led me downstairs then outside.

"You don't mind, do you? Being a married woman and all..." He nervously looked at our hands.

I laced my fingers with his "of course not! I wouldn't want to hold anyone else's hand. _Especially_ my ex-husband's."

"Ex-husband?" Tarrant's eyes glinted bright green with a grin that nearly beat Chess's. "You rid yourself of that awful man?"

I nodded "last week. One of the best decisions I've ever made."

He looked ahead, then he stopped, his grip on my hand tightened and he pulled me behind him.

I clung to him. "Tarrant? What's wrong?" I followed his gaze, my eyes fell on two hooded figures ahead of us.

"Who are they?" I whispered.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out."

* * *

**A/N: Isn't this exciting? Sorry about leaving you guys on a cliffhanger on EVERY chapter. Sorry! :( 3 chapters updated in one day, that must be a record. but they are very short so I believe it. Anyway, see ya tomorrow!**


	9. Invitation

I squeezed his hand, Tarrant rubbed his thumb on my knuckles. We kept walking, but with heavy caution.

The two figures approached, cloaked in dark colors. They appeared to be in a hurry, they were whispering to each other. The smaller, more feminine one, collided with my shoulder, making me stumble back.

Tarrant sucked in his breath, he pulled me closer. The person hissed at me. "Watch where you're going, you good for nothing rat!"

I'm not positive, but I thought I heard Tarrant's mind snap. He held him closer, "ignore them, they aren't worth it." I whispered to him low enough for the other two not to hear.

He had his eyes locked on them, then they shot down to me. "Perhaps you're right, not worth my energy." Tarrant exhaled and rubbed his neck, the normal shade of green slowly lightened back into his eyes.

I stopped again, staring forward. "Is that what I think it is?"

He looked at me then where my gaze landed, then he nodded. "Word spreads, I didn't have to say anything."

A royal carriage came to a stop in front of us, not surprisingly, McTwisp hopped out. He saw me, then gasped "Alice! When did you return to Underland?"

"Yesterday."

He glanced at Tarrant "I see, here is an invitation to the Queen's ball in three days. You may invite a friend. That is all, good day." He handed Tarrant the invitation.

As McTwisp turned away, I stepped forward. "McTwisp! Wait! Don't tell anyone about my return, please."

He spun around "why not? The kingdom will be overjoyed!"

"I know... Its just..." I trailed off.

"She wants it to be a surprise!" Tarrant jumped in.

"Oh! I suppose that's a good reason. I assume Ms. Kingsleigh is staying with you as a guest?"

"Indeed she is!" A small touch of annoyance clouded his voice.

"Ah, yes. We will discuss the arrangements for Ms. Kingsleigh later. Fairwell, friends!" With that, McTwisp hopped back in the carriage and rode back down the path to Marmoreal.

"Do I have to go?" I whined.

He chuckled softly "I would appreciate you to accompany me. Please?" He smiled gently.

I sighed "I wish I could refuse you, but that is very difficult."

He laughed and opened the invitation. "A masquerade, huh?"

I snatched it from his hand, he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder, reading along with me.

"I think I could make you a ball gown, if you'd let me? What color would you like?" He kissed my shoulder.

"What's wrong with the dress I'm wearing?" I spun to face him.

Tarrant pulled me closer and said "absolutely nothing. But I would like the honor of you wearing a dress specially made by me. It will be a challenge to create something just as beautiful as it's owner, but I'd like to give it a try."

I blushed "fine."

He smiled and brushed his lips across mine, then pulled back. "Now what color would you like, my dear?"

"Surprise me", I whispered in his ear. I felt him shiver. He giggled and threw me over his shoulder. Tarrant spun around and started back to his house.

I held back tears while his shoulder dug into my bruised tummy. I couldn't help but whimper. He stopped without warning and set me down.

"Oh! Alice! I'm terribly sorry! I forgot all about that!" Tarrant looked at me shaking hard, I held his hands. Tears poured down my face.

"It's alright, it was an accident. You forgot." I tried to reassure him. His eyes were now as blue as mine.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I won't hurt you ever again! Never!" I grabbed his face and kissed him.

He energetically kissed me back, I tangled my fingers in his hair and tugged lightly. He moaned into my mouth and he reopened his eyes. Deep violet.

"Car'ful noo lass. Yeh do'n want a mad man teh han'le yeh."

I let go and kissed his nose, "not yet I don't." He arched an eyebrow and his eyes slipped back to emerald slower than ever.

I'm pretty sure he knew what I meant... I'm considering things with the letter "L"...


	10. New Dress

**A/N: gosh only on page 8/30 on my drafts -_-'(not even close to done in my drafts!) so like maybe 30 chapters or more? hope you guys like these. Because its gonna get REALLY dramatic soon. Please review!**

* * *

I quickly changed the subject, "What color do you have in mind?"

He said "we'll see." He winked and kissed my cheek.

Then he took my hand and led me inside, then to the back room.

My eyes were overwhelmed by the great abundance of fabric and sewing accessories within the workshop.

"Impressive, isn't it?" He smiled proudly.

"Yes! The seamstress back home has a small chest of ugly, dull fabric and a needle with white thread and that's about it."

He frowned "is she the one who makes you such boring dresses?" He picked up the hem and rubbed his index finger and thumb on the cloth, feeling it's texture. The final result was a tsk of disappointment. "Don't worry, deary, I will make you a new wardrobe in no time." Tarrant smiled sweetly and gathered every shade and pattern of blue he owned and spread it all across his work table. He sat down at the stool and tapped his chin, looking at his materials and at me for about five minutes. "Hmm... yes. I think that will do nicely." He worked faster than any tailor or seamstress I have ever seen. Within minutes, my first dress was completed.

"Oh Tarrant! May I?" I clapped excitedly.

"But of course! It is yours after all." He handed me the dark blue dress.

I blushed a little and turned around and unlaced the front of my dress.

I heard him exhale and mumble to himself.

I quickly undressed and put on the new dress.

"No corset? Naughty!" I knew he peeked. "I don't like you being so self-conscious, you're beautiful."

I blushed even more and crossed my arms. "I just don't like you seeing me naked..." I caught him blushing. "Not like that! I mean the bruises and scars... I don't like people looking at me... I feel like a freak." I hugged myself and turned to look out the window.

His footsteps came to me from the work table, then his arms wrapped around my center. I exhaled, I felt safer already. I winced slightly when his fingertip touched a sensitive bruise.

"I'm sorry, my love, I broke my vow." He released me and walked back to his table, his eyes were blue from sadness.

I was just about to walk over to him when I suddenly felt dizzy and light-headed. I held onto the window pane with one hand to steady myself and the other held my head.

"Alice, dear! What's wrong?" His stool clattered to the floor and he placed his hands on my shoulders carefully trying to get a good look at me.

Then my legs gave out, I fell into his arms. Tarrant whispered words of reassurance in my ears. Then everything went black.


	11. Painful Memories

_"Hamish? Can we talk?" I was sitting on the love seat next to the couch._

_Hamish sighed "what is it now?" He walked in and sat across from me. He snapped his fingers and the butler came in with a goblet of wine._

_"Well..." I looked down rubbing my hands together._

_"Spit it out, woman! You've interrupted my personal business, now what is it?!" He narrowed his eyes at me._

_"I-I'm pregnant." I clutched my dress breathing heavy._

_He sighed again "of course you are, slut." He raised the wine to his lips._

_I swallowed hard and bit my lip "th-there's more..."_

_He quickly lowered it looking at me and slowly got up. "That child better be mine!" He raised his hand to backhand me._

_"It is! Honest!" I shielded myself._

_"Then what's the problem?"_

_"I d-don't want your child, and n-never will!"_

_Then his hand came down and hit me in the face with all the force he could. Then he began hitting me with rage. "How dare you, you worthless bitch!"_

_I lay there screaming at the top of my lungs. "Fine! Fine I'll keep it! Please stop! Don't hit me! That hurts!"_

"Alice! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Tarrant's hands were gripped tightly on my shoulders, shaking me.

My eyes snapped open, I was coated with sweat and struggling to catch my breath.

I looked around, we seemed to be in a hospital room.

"Where are we?" I sat up quickly, he gently laid me back down.

"Marmoreal hospital wing. You were having a nightmare, was it the same one?"

I shook my head. "No, this one was worse." I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand. "Much, much worse."

"Tell me what it was about, please?" He held my hand.

"I don't want to tell you, you will be angry..."

He frowned "please? I'll try my hardest to contain myself."

I sighed "do you promise not to tell a soul?"

"Absolutely! Now please tell me. I hate seeing you like this."

I took a deep breath "it was about Hamish."

He scowled, eyes rapidly turning red. "Wha' di' 'e do to yeh this time?"

"He beat me after I told him certain news and I wanted to take care of it."

"Wha' was th' news?"

I bit down on my lip and tears fled from my eyes. I sobbed shaking furiously. 'How was I going to tell him about my incident?'

"Alice! Look a' meh, Ah'm 'ere! Ah won' e'er let 'em hurt yeh!"

My tears made him blurry, the upside was that I didn't have to look at him directly in the eye. I whispered "he raped me and got me pregnant."

Even if my eyes made him unclear, I saw his facial expression darken, eyes nearly black. "He di' wha'?"

"Tarrant, I'm pregnant with his child." I clutched his hand sobbing.

He raised his voice "an' wha' di' yeh plan to do wi' it?!"

"I don't want it. I never have, I told him and he lost it. He threatened to kill me if I ride it."

"'e can't get yeh 'ere. No with meh 'ere."

I wiped my tears away, I looked at him. His hands were shaking in fists.

"Tarrant calm down."

His shaky hand reached out and touched my stomach, I was already two months in and had a small bump.

"We nee' teh rid this demon from yeh."

I nodded, something just circled my mind. "You say we're in Marmoreal?"

"Aye, why mi' Ah ask?" His eyes lightened to orange.

"That means they know I have returned?" When he nodded, I was consumed by disappointment.

"Just the queen, she promised she wouldn't say a word to anybody until you want her to." His adorable lisp returned along with his normal shade of bright green.

"If the queen knows, then perhaps she can assist me with my situation."

He frowned, "yes, would you like me to fetch her?"

"There is no need." Said a soft, soothing voice from the doorway. The white queen glided over to us, with a worried look on her face. "I heard everything, my Champion. I'm so sorry, my dear." She reached out and wiped away a leftover tear from my cheek with her hand. "I will do all I can. Come with me, please?" She gracefully held out her hand, smiling.

I looked back at Tarrant then I took her hand. She kindly asked Tarrant to stay there. Queen Mirana led me to the kitchen.

"Let me think..." She looked among the ingredients. She took out a teaspoon and scooped out a pinch of this and a dash of that. Mumbling the ingredient's names as she went along. Then she wiped her hands off in the air and handed over the elixir.

"I warn you, there will be a sharp pain."

"As long as it's gone."

* * *

**A/N: Oh my! Isn't this just scrumptious? What will happen next? I warn you, their will be some fierce rivalry in the future... I've said to much O_o... Please review! **

**With love,**

**AFM**


	12. The Ring

I quickly drained the potion, it tasted worse than Jabberwocky blood. I dropped the bottle, it shattered at my feet, leaving shards to dig deep under the skin on my shins. I don't know what was worse: the pain in my tummy or the pain in my legs. Either way, I was in severe pain and out of sorts, for standing that is. Helplessly, I collapsed to the ground in screams.

Tarrant burst into the kitchen and by my side within milliseconds. I took deep breaths, trying as hard as possible to keep from screaming again. Tarrant scooped me up and took off for the hospital wing. When we got to the room I stayed in, he careful laid down his pained Alice.

A tear ran down his cheek while he kissed my hands. "I wish this didn't hurt you so much." Another kiss.

I laid there, pushing up on the bed with my feet, my torso was high in the air. Sobs and screams echoed through the castle.

When the pain died down, I let my body drop back down on the bed. My face was dripping with sweat and I was breathing heavy.

Tarrant just sat there with his eyes closed, holding my hand to his heart, his racing heart.

"Tarrant, darling, it's over." But how come I didn't feel any different from before I drank it?

"I know, but that was terrifying."

I frowned, "I understand that, but why are your eyes shut?"

"I'm afraid to see you in so much pain."

I removed my hand and put it on his face. He was fighting the urge to open his eyes. I sat up and kissed him gently. He jumped back with eyes wide and bewildered.

"Alice, you're in no condition for such actions. I want you to rest, I'll be down the hall if you need me", and with that, he left the room rather quickly.

I sat in my bed, watching the door. I was in pain, but not from the potion. As quietly as I could, I climbed out of bed and walked out onto my balcony. I leaned over and inhaled the outside air. My eyes fell to the ground, scanning the gardens below. A flash of orange curls caught my eye.

Tarrant paced down below, rambling to himself. Something glittered in his hands. I squinted at it and heard him say "Alice", "marriage, and my favorite, "love". I gasped, realizing what he held. I tiptoed back inside.

'What is he doing with that ring?'

I closed the door then slumped up against it, deep in thought. The thoughts swirling about almost made me faint.

'How did I not see this coming? How stupid could I be?' I thought while hypervenalating.

'But wait, what if it wasn't for me? What if there's another woman?' Just the thought made my heart ache.

'Great it's happening again. I need the doctor. Now.'


	13. Joseph

I got up and hobbled to Dr. Joseph's office.

"Excuse me?"

Dr. Joseph looked up from his paperwork and smiled. "Alice! What seems to be troubling you?"

"M-My heart. It hurts so bad..." I leaned over holding my pained chest."I-I think I'm having a heart attack.."

He got up and touched my shoulder, "come with me."

He led me back to bed and took my pulse, his eyes widened and he frowned.

"Dear god! Your pulse is off the charts! Alice, what happened?" The doctor pushed me down onto the bed carefully, signalling me to lie down.

I did as I was told "I panicked over some silly thoughts i had..."

"Tell me, have you stressed over anything lately?"

"Too many to count..."

"Ah, yes. You have Takotsubo Cardiomyopathy."

"Takatsubo...?"

"Broken Heart Syndrome."

My heart dropped "What's that?"

He sat down next to me, holding my hand. "You may feel like you're having a heart attack, but that's not it at all. Have you lost anybody dear to you?"

I sighed, looking down at my hands. "It feels like Tarrant is avoiding me a little."

He inhaled, "Alice, you deserve to know..."

My eyes shot up to his. "Know what?"

"Tarrant has a girlfriend."

"What?!" I jumped out of bed. Heart pumping unevenly, my legs wobbled.

He calmly pulled me back down. "Her name is Annabel. She is also in the queen's court, they have been together for nearly two years."

"N-No! That can't be true! I-I thought..." My heart beat harder, I threw myself back against my bed.

'I knew it. It's not me and it never will be.'


	14. Annabel

"Alice, my dear, calm yourself. And be very careful not to think too hard. Rest now, I will come up with a treatment." He hurried off.

I started to cry. 'I need to get away from here.'

I slipped on my shoes with my teary eyes, I assumed I fastened them, my face was covered with tears. I ran to the door and threw it open. Then I bumped into Tarrant, he caught me.

"Alice, my love, you shouldn't be up and about." When he saw my face, he frowned "whatever is wrong, my sweet?"

I shook my head and tried to slither past, but his arms tightened.

"Let me go! Please!" I yelled.

Taken back by my urgency and tone, he let me go.

I took off down the halls, wondering where ever my feet were taking me.

I finally found myself in the gardens. I threw myself against a tree and melted. I cried in my knees for hours. Strangely, I fell asleep. I woke up at sunset. I gathered my muchness and escorted myself to dinner.

When I got there, I was a tad late. The queen smiled at me and a plastered a fake grin on my face. When I looked at my- Hatter, my heart stopped beating. He looked just as miserable as I.

I hesitantly took the seat across from Hatter., he looked up with blue eyes. Then he looked down, almost like he was ashamed of himself.

The queen cleared her throat and stood. "My friends, I have very exciting news, but first, I would like to welcome back our friend from her journeys! Anabel, dear?"

A beautiful lady, a bit older than I, stepped out from behind the drawn curtains. Her eyes were hazel and her brown hair was long and straight. She was also taller than me, just by a few inches. She contently smiled at Tarrant.

She raced across the room into Tarrant's arms. Her Tarrant.

"My bonnie lass! How I've missed you!" He planted a kiss on her lips. She giggled shyly and kissed him back. They took their seats. Tarrant gaze locked with mine, his eyes dipped into blue from the purple of seeing his girlfriend return. He cleared his throat and shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"Alice, this is my friend Anabel. Anabel, dear, this is Alice."

'Why would I think that he liked me in that way? Let alone love me?'

"Pleasure to meet you, Alice. Tarrant speaks very highly of you." She held out her hand and smiled beautifully.

I forced myself to shake her hand and smile. "The pleasure's mine."

She clung to his arm and nuzzled his neck, He smiled his gap-tooth grin.

"My queen? What was the news you intended to tell us?" Anabel asked curiously.

"Ah yes, the news." She glanced at me. "I have come to inform you that our Champion, Alice," she took my hand and made me stand. "Is having a child!"


	15. Confusion

_I heard about Broken Heart Syndrome before, if the symptoms worsen, it could be fatal. And in my case, certain death. My days are numbered. It's all over, the one chance I had at being happy and I ruined everything... I ruined everything..._

* * *

"Oh Alice! Congratulations! Might I ask who the father is?" Anabel beamed.

"I-I...umm..." I stuttered.

'I thought I got rid of the child. What did Mirana give me?'

"I am." Jumped in Dr. Joseph, all eyes went his direction, most surprised. Including me. He swung his arm around my shoulder, he whispered in my ear. "I'll explain later."

Tarrant had flecks of orange in his eyes, clearly he disapproved. "Your pregnant with Joseph's child, Alice?"

"Indeed she is." Queen Mirana replied before I could.

I had clearly lost control of this situation.

'I'm still pregnant? That queen! She just changed the DNA!'

We continued with dinner, with Dr. Joseph a bit closer than I was comfortable with.

Anabel ate happily next to Tarrant. I watched, feeling slightly ill. I hadn't eaten in a day or so. None the less, I didn't eat.

"Alice, dear? Are you feeling well? You look rather ill." Tarrant put his hand on top of mine.

"Do you need to lay down?" Added Annabel.

I pulled my hand back and folded my arms against my chest. "I'm fine." I grumbled. Then another pain hit my chest, I coughed.

"My queen? I wish to be excused." I did indeed feel rather sickly.

She nodded. I got up and calmly left the room. The second the doors swung closed behind me, everything went fuzzy. I held onto a nearby tapestry and groaned, the rhythm of my heart beat heavily in my ears. "Stop it!" I yelled, clamping my hands over my ears, I sunk to my knees.

Tarrant and Dr. Joseph fled into the hallway. Tarrant got to me before the doctor.

"No! Don't touch her!" The doctor screamed.

Tarrant held up his hands in surrender and backed away. "What's wrong with her?"

"That is none of your concern." The doctor helped me up and made me put my arms around his neck. He lifted me, I swung my legs around his waist and groaned in pain.

"Make it stop..." I dropped my head onto his shoulder.

"It actually is. I love her more than anything."

I screamed and Dr. Joseph sprinted down to the infirmary with Tarrant tagging along.

My heart was hammering, I turned my head and glanced at Tarrant. His eyes were gold, a sharp pain slammed through me, I doubled over. Tears streamed from my eyes, I whispered into Dr. Joseph's ear "make him go away, it hurts..."

He nodded in agreement "Tarrant, you go back to dinner, she'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving until that's proven."

Dr. Joseph laid me down and spun on his heels to face Tarrant. "Perhaps you didn't understand, i'm asking you to leave. I can handle this, I don't need supervision, I'm a doctor."

"No." Tarrant sidestepped around him and gazed down at me in fear.

I didn't notice, I was too busy enduring the pain. I was rolling back and forth, gripping my chest allowing groans to escape my throat.

When Tarrant took my hand, I lost it. I screamed bloody murder. He squeezed it, he leaned down and whispered "Alice, listen to me. Calm down, it'll be alright. I'm right here. I won't ever leave."


	16. On the Edge

Dr. Joseph grabbed Tarrant and whisked him away from me. My heart rate was far in the danger zone.

"Release me!" Tarrant struggled to free himself.

"Just leave! Go away! I don't want to see you!" I screamed.

My heart dropped realizing what I just said. Tarrant's eyes were blue and full of tears. He tore away from the doctor and stormed away.

I sobbed, it was as if my heart had committed suicide.

'How could I say that? I love him! And he loves me!'

Dr. Joseph seized me "stop! You're dying! It's killing you!" He thought for a moment, then he leaned forward. My lips were covered by his.

'WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?!'

I pushed him back.

He looked upset with himself, "I'm sorry. Your heart was at it's highest it could be and I just... I'm sorry."

"You couldn't think of anything else to save me?" He nodded in reply to my question, rubbing his neck.

I never noticed, or cared, but his eyes were neon blue and his hair as black as night. He was quite attractive, his features surprised me. Being in the White Queen's court, I would have assumed him entirely white like the others. He looked about my age; plenty tall, proven to be strong, very intelligent, kind...

'What am I doing? He's the royal doctor! Not to mention Tarrant will- wait. No, he had Annabel. That left me with who? Dr. Joseph. I knew I was going to regret what I was about to do...'

I leaned up from the bed and stopped a few inches from his lips, glancing between his eyes and lips. He smiled, granting me permission.

I kissed him softly, wrapping my arms around his neck while lacing my fingers into his long, silky black hair.

He pulled back and cleared his throat, while blushing like a rose.

"Doctor? Will I be alright?"

He sighed deeply, "for now. And please, call me Joseph." He winked and left with a small grin on his face.

'What have I done?'

I covered my face with my pillow and cried.

'I love Tarrant, not Joseph. Even if Tarrant loves another, I know he loves me, he even said so himself.'

I dried my tears. I sat up when I heard crashing outside my door. I sneaked over and opened it curiously.

A table flew at me, I jumped back. Unluckily, the table pinned me. I struggled to free myself, even if it had tore open my arm in the process. I peeked around the table to see Tarrant on a rampage.

"Alice!" Joseph rushed to my aid.

"No I'm fine! Calm him down!"

He shook his head. "It's no use, he won't listen to me."

Regardless that I have lost half my blood from my injury, I tossed the table away and marched to Tarrant. I flipped him around and held his face in my hands. "Hatter!"

He squinted at me. "You...!" He swatted my hands away. "How could yeh do this to meh?!"

I stared. "Pardon? What did I do?"

"Yeh kiss't tha' bloody doctor!" He jabbed his finger in Joseph's direction.

'Oo. Tough one, what should I say?'

"W-Well... he had to..."

Tarrant looked like he was going to strangle me.

Joseph stepped forth and stood in front of me protectively. "Why do you care anyway? You have Annabel." Joseph spat bitterly.

Tarrant's mouth dropped. "You honestly think I can even tolerate her?"

Joseph was about to respond when my heart skipped a beat, he noticed instantly and swept me up into his arms. He carried me back inside my room.

Tarrant grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back, snatching me from his arms. Tarrant ran with me hostage.

He quickly ran through the halls with Joseph chasing us and calling out to us. He noticed my heart rate just as fast as Joseph had.

"Alice, calm down. I've got you." He whispered calmly into my ear.

"That's the problem!" I cried out, squirming. He clasped his hand over my mouth and dragged me to the storage wing of the castle where no one went unless it was a holiday. He found an empty room with crates and a locking door, which he gratefully used. Then he turned to me.

"Let me see your arm." He gingerly lifted my arm into view, he cringed when he saw the bloody open wound he had caused.

I pulled away, "didn't Joseph tell you what's wrong with me?"

"Joseph? You mean the doctor? No, I'm afraid not." He said coldly.

I sat on some empty crates nearby, I sighed and rubbed my neck. "Joseph informed me that I have a condition..."

He quickly sat next to me, desperately wanting to hear more. "What condition? Are you alright?"

I shook my head, tears falling down onto my shaky hands. "I have Broken Heart Syndrome."

"What's that?"

"Heart disease from stressful events of certain people. It hurts emotionally and physically."

"What? From that Hamish? I promise I'll do all I can to help." He took my hands.

I pulled them back, "it wasn't from him."

He frowned, "then who?"

"You. You and Annabel." I hugged myself. "Why didn't you tell me you already had someone?"

"Because I don't love her. I love you more than the sunshine and far more than tea parties."

"Stop it." I hung my head low, my hands were trembling.

"Do you think I'd say that if i didn't mean it?"

"Tarrant, every time you say anything about loving me, I suffer great chest pains, from heart break. I don't think I can do this."

He kissed me. My heart literally stopped beating. I fell to the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! I am almost caught up with my writing xD yayz! This is by far my longest chapter. Didn't I tell you that there would be rivalry? Annabel vs Alice & Joseph vs Tarrant. And if it wasn't obvious, I am a disclaimer. I don't own Alice in Wonderland or the characters. Though I would like to... However, Annabel and Joseph are both mine. Okay now, who shou****ld be paired with who? Review! I do enjoy reading those lovely little comments of yours, and tell me what you think should happen next, I'm very curious...**

**With love,**

**AFM**


	17. Caught

I may have been in a coma-like state, but I could hear and feel everything as if normal.

Tarrant shook my shoulders "Alice? Alice?! ALICE?!" He swept me into his arms and kicked down the door, of what it sounded like.

"Somebody! Please! Help!" He shouted, I felt him running.

"What happened?" Joseph approached quickly from behind us.

"I kissed her and she collapsed."

Joseph swore under his breath, "I knew you'd pull something like that. Give her to me."

"No, I'll carry her."

"If you do, it could kill her. She's closer to death than ever."

Tarrant exhaled, "fine." I was moved into the other man's arms. He didn't smell like tea, but more like sweet fruit. It smelled delicious, and he was warm. I managed to let out a little sigh.

They both broke into a run, doors slammed. A needle pierced my arm, most likely a syringe, I couldn't tell. I gasped opening my eyes, my throat was dry. I coughed violently, Tarrant ran off and retrieved me a glass of water, I drank every last drop. The two men sighed in relief.

Joseph pulled me into his arms, "thank god you're alive."

When Joseph let go I held my arms open to Tarrant.

He held his ground, "Alice, I could kill you."

"Do you think I care?"

He reluctantly stepped forward, my impatience got the better of me. I grabbed him and yanked him down to my lips.

He wrapped his arms around me, while my fingers wove into his soft orange hair.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Joseph turn away. I squeezed my eyes shut, deepening the kiss.

Glass shattered behind us, Annabel stood there. She had dropped a vase of white flowers, everyone turned their attention to her.

Tarrant leaped off me, "Annabel! I-"

"What are you doing with Alice?" Annabel backed away with tears in her eyes.

"It's not what you think- Just listen Anna!" He raced to her.

Joseph picked me up and began carrying me away from the scene.

"Hey! Put me down!" I squirmed.

"Shh... Best not to interfere, it will only make matters worse. In the meantime, I'll give you a checkup.]. I want to see how our baby is." He winked. "I'll explain when we're out of earshot."

* * *

**A/N: whew! finally completely caught up! I am now officially going to take a day off for writing. Please review and talk to you tomorrow! **


	18. Trip Plans

I looked back at the crying Annabel and Tarrant trying to soothe her.

"No, we'll do that later." I jumped from his arms and walked back to Tarrant and Annabel.

"Annabel? May I ask you to take a walk with me?" I cut in.

She shot a hateful look at him, then gave a short nod in agreement. I smiled weakly and took her hand, leading her away before someone gets a broken heart.

I took her all the way to the end of the hall and took her by both hands, making her face me.

"You really love him, don't you?"

She nodded, "more than anything."

I sighed, "that's what I thought. And you should know he loves you too."

'Man, I hate lying.'

"Tell you what, how about you and I go to town for a few days? We can shop, eat out, whatever you like. I think we both need to clear our minds." I smiled faintly.

"B-But you need to-"

I held up my hand to stop her worries, "I'm not taking no for an answer. I want everyone to stop worrying about me for a while. They need a break more than I do."

She sighed, "it does sound fun..." She bit her lip, "okay, I'll be back, completely ready, in an hour." She ran off with a smile bigger than Chess's.

I beamed.

'Just two girls out in town, what could go wrong?'

* * *

I hurried off myself, to pack my bags for our little outing.

Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!"

The door clicked open, footsteps came up behind me.

"Where are you off to, darling?" Joseph wound his arms around my middle.

"Excuse me?" I pulled away, I spun to face him. "Last time I checked, we aren't a couple."

"Yet." He winked. He pecked my cheek.

I shooed him away from being so close. "What do you want, Joseph?"

"You."

My heart skipped a beat, "sorry, I'm not looking for a relationship at this time. Thanks for the offer though, I'll take it under consideration, possibly." I returned to my bag and threw in my hairbrush.

"I'm coming to."

I gave a certain look that meant 'are you serious?' I shook my head. "No, I'm fine, thank you."

He chuckled and hugged me, "you're so cute when you're stubborn."

"Let go!" I pulled at his arms.

He let go, "I want to come to, I'll be worried if you're alone."

"I won't."

"Oh? And who is this person?" He crossed his arms with an eyebrow arched.

"Just Annabel."

"Another woman? And to be specific, Tarrant's girlfriend. I don't think this is a good idea, Alice."

"Calm down, we'll be away for just a few days."

He grimaced, "at least let me help, a little."

I sighed, "fine."

He smiled happily and took out a few viles from the inside of his coat. He swished one around, it was dark blue.

"This should help you cope with those pains. And this one", he held up the yellow one, "should put your dreams at ease. And the last one", a green, dull looking one "will make sure you're immune to anything for as long as you're away. Oh! I almost forgot," he pulled out a golden wedding band.

My heart hit my stomach and started digesting, "w-what's that?"

He slipped the ring onto my wedding finger, he got closer, his hands on my waist. "If you need anything, just ask me with this. Give it a try."

I hesitated, then understood.

'Joseph? Do you love me?'

'_With all my heart, my beautiful flower._'

I gasped at the sudden results, and at the results in general.

'How far away can we communicate from?'

'_As far as you like._'

'Is there a way to not communicate?'

'_Just take the ring off, silly._'

I rolled my eyes. 'Can I keep packing now?'

'_As long as you don't take the ring off or respond to me, otherwise, I will come after you._'

"Fine, thanks for your regards." I pushed him out the door and closed it.

'_I love you Alice._'

'I know.'

* * *

**A/N: Ohmigewrd! I'm such a liar! I just whipped up this chapter from the top of my head. Thank you inspiration! (What You Waiting For? - Gwen Stefani) Please Review!**

**With love,**

**AFM**


	19. Feelings

I turned around and gathered three dresses, one to wrap around each vile I was given.

Another knock.

"Come in!"

The door slowly creaked open then clicked shut behind them. I didn't bother turning around.

Their footsteps came up behind me and stopped. The person exhaled deeply and their head dropped onto the small of my back, right onto a bruise. My body flushed, their arms gripped my center.

"Alice..."

"Tarrant?"

I turned, well, tried. But he firmed the grip he had. He was touching so many sensitive bruises, the pain was unbearable.

"Please don't look at me Alice."

"Why not? And..." I blushed looking over my shoulder.

He tilted his head up slightly, "yes?"

"C-could you loosed your hands please? That hurts..."

"Oh, Alice! I'm sorry!" He released me instantly, backing away. He covered his face with his hands.

"Tarrant... Look at me..." I stepped closer.

He backed into the wall. "Please Alice, I beg of you..."

I removed his hands, his eyes were dark blue. He clearly had been crying. My heart was breaking seeing the one I loved in this state. I kissed away his tears. "Don't cry, what happened?"

He blinked, tears fell with every one. I kissed those away too.

I went back to my bed, set my bag on the floor, and returned to Tarrant.

His hands had returned to his face. I took his hands gently and led him to the bed. He stopped at the foot. I sat on my bed, the pillows propping me up. I looked up at him, I couldn't see his eyes, but I did see his tears falling.

My jaw tightened, my arms shot open. "Come here."

He looked at me, then broke into a run. He flew into my arms.

I fell back against my bed with Tarrant crying on me. "My handsome guardian angel, please don't be upset."

"You're going to leave me. I know it."

"Just for a few days, then I shall return."

"You can't, I need you! I don't know what I'm going to do without you!"

I stroked his hair, "do you love her?"

"What?" He gaped up at me with his tearful eyes.

"Do you love Annabel?"

"No! I love you! Alice, listen", he got off the bed and knelt down in front of me, he dug through his jacket.

"Tarrant, what are you...?"

He finally found what he was looking for, a small, wooden box. "Alice." He steadied his position and opened the box.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my beautiful wife?"

* * *

**A/N: Bwah! I'm sorry, I just had to cut it off, I love torturing you guys :P. Review!**

**With love and torture,**

**AFM**


	20. Rivalry

"T-Tarrant... I don't know what to say..."

"Just say 'I do'"

Tears swelled up in my eyes, I nodded "y-yes! I do!" I pounced on him, hugging him tightly. "B-but what about Annabel?"

He sighed "looks like I am going to have to part with her. Because now I am engaged to the most beautiful woman in all Wonderland."

My door burst open, Joseph was fuming.

"Alice! Get away from him!" He ran over and pulled me off of him.

"Hey! Wait a minute-"

Just like that, he pulled me in and kissed me, his lips tasted strange.

My body felt relaxed, I leaned on him. I melted into his arms, he smiled in my mouth.

'I never noticed how much I loved Joseph too.'

'_You love me, and only me._'

'I love you, only you.'

Tarrant tore me away from him, "how dare you kiss my Alice."

"Your Alice? I believe she loves me, don't you Alice?"

I felt hazy, like I was about to faint again. "C-can you please get me the dark blue vile from my bag?" I fell onto my bed. "I'm yours and only yours." I couldn't control the words escaping from my mouth.

'Why did I just say that?'

'_Because I told you to, sweet Alice, because you love me._'

Luckily for me, Tarrant didn't hear me. He returned to my side within about five minutes, he handed me the vile. I drank it, it tasted sweet. My haziness only increased, "oh... why isn't it working? What did you give me?"

"Pain reliever. Now, you shouldn't feel anything at all."

"Why you...!" Tarrant slapped Joseph. Joseph stumbled back and held his jaw, he looked murderous.

"Stop... please..." I sat up limply.

"Lay down Alice." Joseph demanded.

I instantly fell back, like an unseen force had pushed me back.

"Now, say you love me and you are willing to be mine." Joseph smirked past the confused Tarrant.

"I love you, I am willing to be yours."

'Why am I doing this?'

'_Silly girl, I have you under my control. You're going to do anything that I want you to._'

"No! I will not!" I got up.

"I said stay down."

"No!" My body was under control. "Tarrant! He has control over me! I can't stop!"

"Silence!"

My lips were sealed involuntarily. Tears streamed down while my eyes pleaded for freedom.

"Stop this!" Tarrant punched Joseph in the stomach. Joseph flew back into the wall and fell unconscious. He hurried to my side and slid his arms underneath me. "Don't worry, darling, I am going to take you somewhere no one will find us."

My lips were still glued together. Tarrant scooped up my bag and carried me away fast. My hands were trembling when I took the golden band off my finger and threw it over his shoulder.

"How would you like to come back home?"


	21. The Truth

**A/N: Okay this part is going to be told with no point of view since our Alice wasn't present. This is going to focus on what happened when Tarrant ran off with her. Let's just say they are going to show their "true" selves.**

* * *

Joseph stood while holding his head, he groaned. "Damn Hatter."

Annabel ran in. "Joseph! What happened? Did you stop him? Where are they?"

"I'm sorry, my dear, the plan is facing a small obstacle. They have fled the castle, I'm afraid."

Annabel sighed, "Thank god we're alone at last. They can't be together Stayne. It will ruin us."

"Yes, I know. That is why, I have sent her away with poison. Your majesty," he got down on one knee and kissed her hand. "I will make sure they don't become one. You shall rule once again."

"Good, I grow tired of being in such an ugly form. And acting 'nice' all the time. It makes me sick." She pulled out a small bottle of tablets and took one. She lost all her appearance of Annabel and transformed into Iracebeth of Crims. She handed Joseph one and he took it as well, morphing back into his old self, Ilosivic Stayne. She smiled up at him sweetly, "my little sister doesn't suspect a thing. As long as that Mad Hatter and Alice don't get together, we will be victorious."

"Perhaps we should go over the plan once more, just to be sure we both fully understand."

She nodded in agreement, "yes, we should."

"So, Alice, at this time, is under my control, she is helpless when it comes to voice commands. And when you and her go to your little 'outing' you will tell her the bad things of Hatter, making her dislike him. Then when she takes the potion I gave her to stop the dreams, she won't awaken." Stayne smirked. "And if she does, use this." He handed her a dagger he had in his jacket, then he dipped the tip in red liquid. "Now it will live to only kill one thing..."

She smiled "Alice."

At that time, McTwisp had been listening closely outside the door. 'Oh my! I must warn the queen right away!' He hopped away quietly.

* * *

"My queen! Your majesty!" McTwisp burst into Mirana's office.

"Nivens? What's the matter?" Mirana got up from her desk and glided across the room to her frantic colleague.

"It's Annabel and Joseph! They are not who they say they are!"

She gave him a confused look, "what are you saying?"

"Annabel is your sister Iracebeth in disguise! Doctor Joseph is the knave! They have fooled us! They are after the throne and plan on killing Alice!"

Mirana did not understand. He was so worried and alert it was almost too difficult to understand him.

"Annabel is my sister in disguise? Nonsense! That's impossible!"

"Only if you believe it is, my queen. You must prevent Alice from going on her trip with her!"

She nodded, "I must have them imprisoned at once!" She ran from the room to find the guards.

"Wait your majesty! I-" poor McTwisp didn't get to tell her about the potions. But alas, she was already out of sight.

'Oh Alice, what did you get yourself into?' He thought to himself and hopped away to continue his daily duties.


	22. Discussion

**A/N: Oh my goodness. I am so sorry for the delay, but I have been having insane writer's block. I think I have a few more ideas thanks to my new muses, which I love to pieces. But I would appreciate if my readers were to help me out with some suggestions for the endangered future of Alice and Tarrant...hint hint...**

**This chapter is going to be back in Alice's view by the way. I just love being in first person with her.**

**Enjoy!**

**~AFM**

* * *

My heart was overjoyed, I almost felt like I was glowing with whatever I was feeling. It was certainly too wonderful to describe. Tarrant carried me all the way to his room that he shared with Annabel. The room was very large compared to mine, very many things it held strangely contained hearts. I can't blame her for having strange obsessions, I mean look at me! Tarrant is my wholehearted obsession, I thought I must be his.

I blushed a little at the idea, Tarrant set me down on the bed and stroked my jawline before he turned around and got his suitcase. He didn't notice my amazement of his speed because he was too busy packing himself for our departure.

I shimmied to the end of the bed and stood. I opened my mouth to ask a question, but all that came out was a hoarse squeak. I wrinkled my nose and tried again, this time with a little more effort. I finally gurgled out "should I pack as well?"

He looked up from folding his shirts, he smiled. "I don't intend on letting you out of my sight, deary. I don't want anything to happen to my beautiful wife when she is unprotected."

I blushed extremely hard and crossed my arms, he chuckled and walked over to me. Tarrant lightly touched my hips and kissed my temples, I pulled away. "I am completely capable of doing things on my own, you know." I was relieved when my voice was more normal than before.

He lazily smiled down at me, "I'm well aware, my love, but I would be more comfortable if you were to stay here with me. I enjoy your company."

I turned my head away from him, nose high in the air to symbolize I was clearly upset. "I am not your wife, Tarrant." I crossed my arms, that was a lame comeback, but I used it anyway. I wanted to stay with him, but I wanted to be alone at the same time. Why must I always have such mixed emotions?

His smile faltered a little, clearly that hurt him. "Not yet you're not, Alice, just you wait." His broken smile quickly turned to a grin followed by a wink. "Of course, I am ready to become your man whenever you are ready to be my lady." His fingertips lightly traced little circles on my skin near my hips, it tickled but I wouldn't surrender that easily.

I took his hands off myself and put my hands on my hips, I narrowed my eyes at him. "That won't be for a while, I'm afraid, there is too much drama to simply dismiss, we need to handle this. We can't just ignore our lovers, not that Joseph even remotely strikes me as my lover, but you know what I mean-"

"Alice!" He giggled and lifted my chin. "If I keep ranting myself, it will rub off onto you! Then you will turn out just as bad as I! It has already begun I see." He shook his head tsking, I rolled my eyes. "I agree that we need to sort this out, but perhaps we can just disappear for a while. What's the worst that could happen?" He threw his hands up into the air, smiling madly at me.

Oh dear, if only we knew what we were in for then...


	23. Stare Down

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, I should have known better than to let Tarrant control me with his kindness, patience, and of course, love. Sometimes I can't help but wonder how he can stay so cheerful all the time. I pushed the thought back in my mind, it was the last of my concerns.

Tarrant spun away from me and continued his packing, humming a cheerful tune. Okay, this may have been on my nerves, just a little. But, of course, nothing I can't tolerate. So I patiently sat on the bed staring out the window until he was finally finished, with the satisfying click of his bag.

I didn't notice him until he cleared his throat. I jerked back a little from the noise, which resulted in a little giggle from him. "Where's your head, love?"

I scoffed, "here, where else could it be?" I got up from my post and dusted my hands off in the air. "My turn now?"

He sighed, "yes, dear." He gave me that lazy smile that drove me crazy. I had to look away to resist his hypnotizing act, otherwise, I won't get anything done.

I took his hand and lead him to my room, he followed close behind me. I reached for the knob and twisted, it flung open. A figure inside was hunched over the bed shuffling some clothes around into a bag. Tarrant's hand tightened around mine, the dead giveaway that it was Joseph.

Joseph looked over his shoulder and smiled at me, but his eyes fell to our locked hands, he frowned. I tried to slip my hand away but Tarrant held his ground. Oh, please don't let him be doing what I think he's doing.

Tarrant's eyes reddened, great. He is going to protect what's his, and right now, I am his territory. Tarrant gave a grin of mischief and amusement.

This was going to be a problem.

I swallowed and looked from Joseph to Tarrant and back again. Their eyes were locked, glaring at each other, challenging.

"Alice, darling, I have decided we should leave Marmoreal for a while. I figured we need some time away from all this." Joseph gestured specifically at Tarrant. Wrong move.

I stood in front of Tarrant before he could do anything worth regretting. "I'm sorry Joseph, but I don't want to go anywhere with you, not now, not ever."

I felt Tarrant rub his thumb on my hand to signal his appreciation. Joseph, however, was not a bit pleased.

"Looks like we are going to need to do things the hard way." Joseph smirked and made his neck do an unpleasant pop. The once gentle, reassuring hand tensed under mine. Joseph raised something to his mouth, put it in, and swallowed it. I didn't believe what I was seeing before me.

Joseph was morphing. Within the next minute, Ilosovic Stayne stood before us. My jaw dropped. Had there ever been a Joseph? If there had, where was he? Was he dead? Have I ever met him? If Stayne is here, then shouldn't the bloody big head be here, too?

The ground shifted beneath me, and for a moment, I was lightheaded then I felt like I was floating. I heard muffled voices echoing around the sound of my quick heartbeat. My eyes dragged along the scene around me, everything was blurry and every part of me was numb. I swallowed and I heard the questioning muttering of the two men that once stood with me. Then everything went black.


	24. Captured

_Light._ _Dark. Shouting. Silence. Warm. Cold. Cluttered. Spacious. Lonely. I'm never alone._

* * *

"...Alice...wake..." the sweet familiar voice cooed in my ear and swirled deliciously in my mind.

My eyes slowly fluttered open, but I was unable to see. I did a quick run-through my bodily functions were working. I blinked a few times, I could see the smooth yet fuzzy outlines of everything. I couldn't see what everything was, but I recognized the surroundings vaguely. I turned my head to the side, a rush of warmth washed over my face, indicating there was a fireplace close by. I had a sudden, painful headache. I was about to raise my hand to my head to massage my temples, but my hand stopped short. I attempted again, this time through my numbness I could feel a cold link around my wrist.

"Oh, Alice, dear, you've finally come to." A warm hand was placed on my cheek, stroking my cheek. This felt...wrong... I turned my head away, which resulted in a dark chuckle that wasn't my own.

"Get your grimy hand off her!" snarled another familiar, thickly-accented voice. I heard loud clangs chains, my vision came clearer, I saw flashes of orange hair. Tarrant.

I had to go to him, I just had to. He sounded angry, I needed to calm him, to free him. I tried to move my feet, but tight, sharp manacles prevented them from moving. My breath quickened as my mind whirled with panic, what was happening? Where was I? Why were we locked up? And who was touching my face?!

"Calm yourself, dear." The hand lightly caressed my cheek, then, my vision was crystal clear. In front of me stood Ilosovic Stayne. I remembered what happened before I fainted. Joseph is Ilosovic. I jerked my head from his hand. He chuckled. It was evil no matter how much it made my insides flutter recklessly.

This is it. We were trapped.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Sorry about the cliffhanger. Been having serious writer's block! Again -_-. Not amused. And I am still trying to figure out their master plan...anyone wanna PM me and lend me a hand? Please and Thank You! I love your reviews too!**

**~AFM**


End file.
